Finch ''Foxface'' Crossley
“I find that if I can apply myself to the situation present, I will be able to figure it out.” “Thank you, Finch.”'' - Finch and Caesar at the interviews Finch Crossley, a.k.a. Foxface, was the female tribute from District 5 in the 74th Hunger Games. Katniss Everdeen nicknamed her "Foxface" because of her sly, fox-like appearance. Finch is her real name. Katniss states in the novel The Hunger Games ''that if all the tributes were to take an IQ test, Finch would be the most clever of them all. In the film, she was portrayed by Jacqueline “Jackie” Emerson. Biography '''Early Life' Finch was born in District 5. Before the Reaping, she had been working in her father's plant shop. She had a little sister, aged 12, and a brother, aged 9. 74th Hunger Games She was reaped for the 74th Hunger Games at the age of 15. She was one of the few tributes Katniss took note on at the Reapings. Finch was the female representative from District 5 in the 74th Hunger Games. She was one of the few tributes Katniss took note on at the Reapings and the smartest of all of them. During the Games, she worked solo and reached the top 4 tributes (top 5 in the film). She survived until then by stealing the other tributes' supplies, mostly the Careers', when they were not looking. Tributes' Parade In the Tribute Parade, Finch waved nervously to the audience from her chariot, while representing her district's main export (solar power) to the Capitol. Training During the training session, she tested her knowledge of plants in a matching test, and she was seen completing it quickly. Finch received a score of 5 during her private training session with the Gamemakers, probably using a tactic similar to Johanna Mason's, making herself look weak and forgettable so as not to draw attention to herself. Interview During her interview with Caesar, Finch was nervous and quiet, only having one line in the interview shown in the movie. For her interview she wore a light blue strapless dress with a ruffled skirt. She answered her questions fast and short. Katniss described her as being "sly and elusive." Cornucopia Bloodbath Like Peeta, Finch ran away from the Cornucopia bloodbath when she entered the arena as she had no weapons or supplies to help her. In the film adaptation, Katniss and Finch run into and knock each other over. However, instead of fighting, the two of them scramble away, running off in different directions with scared expressions. During the Games Later on during the Games, she was spotted by Katniss at the Cornucopia near the Careers' camp. After skulking around to make sure she was unidentified by any of the other tributes, Finch made a variety of movements, which Katniss describes as a dance sequence. Katniss soon discovers that the area was booby-trapped with land mines. In the book, Finch had a close encounter with death, as she landed wrong and squealed, but she instantly kept going. Finch demonstrated her cleverness by figuring out the path into the Careers' pyramid of useful supplies, then reached the bulk of supplies, takes a small, unnoticeable amount of supplies, and then runs back to the safety of the woods. Katniss noticed a bag of apples hanging on the pyramid, which could well be some of the apples Finch took from a burlap sack, and fired three arrows at it; the bag of apples ripped apart, fell, and set off the land mines. It caused a huge explosion after and destroyed all of the supplies. This resulted in the destruction of the Careers' supplies, and the District 3 male's death by Cato's hands. In the ruins of the explosion, Katniss saw Finch laughing as she was able to find a knife blade and a metal pot. At first, she didn't understand why, but later came to the conclusion that with the Careers supplies destroyed, Finch realizes that she might actually stand a chance of surviving. At one point, Katniss thought of the possibility of letting her into the alliance she had built with Rue, but quickly dismissed the idea due to the fact if she did, Katniss might only earn herself a knife in the back. The Feast After several days in the arena, all the remaining tributes needed something desperately. Due to this, it is announced by Claudius Templesmith that there would be a feast. Finch, as well as the other tributes, prepared herself for the upcoming event. When the other tributes arrived at the feast, Finch was already well hidden within the Cornucopia. When the table rose from the ground with the bags containing each of the tributes' items that they "desperately needed," Finch didn't waste her time with battle; instead, she sprinted out, took her bag, and quickly evacuated the area. She was not attacked, as by the time the other tributes got to the Cornucopia, Finch was well out of sight. Katniss was both impressed and angry that she had not come up with a plan so risky and devious. Katniss pulled out one of her arrows to shoot at Finch, but let her grab her backpack and flee back into the woods. Finch's green pack most likely contained food, as her strategy was to stay hidden and avoid any confrontation between any of the tributes. Death Finch placed 4th in the Games. In the movie, Finch died before Thresh did, making her come in 5th. Katniss and Peeta find her body holding nightlock berries. She died after stealing and eating the berries that Peeta had collected. Katniss believed that if Peeta had known about the poison and was attempting to trick Finch, she would have known not to eat them and could have won. However it is thought that she knew about the nightlock berries being poisonous and committed suicide, due to the scene in the training center where she matches up and tests her knowledge of various plants and berries. When her body was then taken away by a hovercraft, Katniss mentioned that her body was emaciated, so she would've died sooner or later from her lack of food supplies. Mutt Finch was one of the tributes who had their DNA used for wolfish muttations. Katniss noticed many mutts, as they had similar characteristics to their fallen tributes. In this case, Finch was a small wolfish-muttation. She had large razor-sharp claws, fire-red fur and amber eyes, which were strikingly similar to those of Finch. (However, her eyes were green in the movie.) It is unknown if Finch's mutt survived the attack at the Cornucopia. Tactics Finch avoided confronting the other tributes and kept a reasonable distance between her and anyone else. She intelligently observed other tributes from afar, which allowed her to understand their plans. She took an unnoticeable amount of food from others without their knowledge, and was careful when she was in the Careers' camp, for she knew that it contained mines. She was clever enough to trace a path through the mines where she could step without being blown to pieces. She had no alliances with other tributes and kept completely to herself. She also demonstrated the attribute of being wily, when she deciphers a path through the explosives to reach the Careers' pyramid of food and supplies, making sure to take enough to survive, but not so much that it would be noticed by the others when they arrived back at their camp. She was independent, always working alone and was sly, elusive, and probably untrustworthy. Another one of her clever ideas was demonstrated at the feast. Finch hid in the Cornucopia, waiting for the others to come. She didn't waste time with a battle — she ran up, snatched her bag, and quickly evacuated the area. No one would follow her in fear of not getting their own bags, containing something they "desperately needed," taken away by another tribute. Katniss was also envious of her plan, how strategic and risky it was, and how it trapped the other tributes. Finch was careful not to make enemies or even to make herself noticed. Remarkably, she managed to get through to the final four tributes without making a single kill, showing either her morals, luck, or her intelligence. Physical Appearance Finch was a sly and sneaky tribute. She was smaller than most of the other tributes in the 74th Hunger Games, as she weighed 115 pounds. In the book, Katniss describes Finch as having amber eyes and sleek red hair. In the movie, however, her eyes are green. Personality Finch proved to be the smartest, trickiest, stealthiest and most clever tribute in the 74th Hunger Games. She demonstrated this several times throughout the book by doing various things, such as stealing supplies from other tributes, letting herself to become a forgettable tribute in order to not draw attention to herself, and she could find things that others didn't look hard enough for. Trivia * In the film, her odds of winning were 7-1, the same as Glimmer. * Finch is often confused with the District 9 female because they are around the same size and both have red hair. * Jacqueline Emerson stated that she made up a little story in her mind for her character so it wouldn't bother her that Finch never talked. * Finch only had one line in the movie at the time of the interviews. She told Caesar Flickerman, "I find that if I can apply myself to the situation present, I will be able to figure it out." * In the Brazilian voiced version of the movie, Caesar Flickerman responses to it calling her by the name Fynch, as he says "Muito obrigado, Fynch" (Thank you so much, Fynch). * In the Italian voiced version of the movie, Caesar Flickerman responses to her calling her by the name Finch, as he says "Grazie mille, Finch" (Thank you so much, Finch). * In the Training Center, she is shown swiftly completing a computer matching test with no problem at all. * Although never mentioned in the book, she receives a training score of 5, either having no real skill that could be shown to the Gamemakers, or she was using a strategy similar to Johanna Mason's, which involved appearing mediocre and non-threatening to deceive other tributes. * Finch is the only known tribute to receive a training score that is the same as their district's number in the 74th Hunger Games. * In the movie, Finch wears two animal ear-like braids (that are also known as "fox ears") in the arena. * In the film, a scene was added where she and Katniss accidentally bump into each other while fleeing the Cornucopia. Terrified, both girls flee in opposite directions. * She never formed alliances so she had always worked alone. * Finch was able to obtain a bag in the games at some point before Katniss destroyed the Careers' food supply. * In the movie, Finch ran from the feast carrying her District 5 pack. But in the book, it is said that Katniss pulled out one of her arrows to try and shoot her, but Katniss let her go at ease. * Finch was the last tribute to survive with a low training score. She later comes in 4th in the book and 5th in the movie. * Finch was the last female tribute to die in the 74th Hunger Games. * Finch is the only tribute from District 5 to have any sort of name mentioned. * It was stated that Katniss thought of forming an alliance with Finch, but this never actually occurred. * Finch is strongly connected with the number 5''', in the following ways: She's from District '''5, she received a training score of 5''', she placed '''5th in the movie, and is 5'5" in height. * In the Hunger Games: Training Days board game, she and her district partner, along with district 6 and 9 were not given cards or any recognition. * In the book, Katniss realizes that maybe her real enemy is stealthy Finch and she gets surprised when she sees the hovercraft taking her away. * It is unknown if Finch knew the effects of the Nightlock berries and tried to kill herself, or if it was an accident, but the general consensus is that she commit suicide. Category:Teenage Bitches Category:Athletic Bitches Category:Deceased Category:Book Bitches Category:Movie Bitches Category:Stealthy Bitches Category:Clever Bitches